Both malignancy and the treatment of malignancy are associated with poor nutritional status secondary to poor appetite. Weight loss and anorexia will be investigated in patients undergoing interferon therapy. Appetite status is assessed by questionnaire. Glucose, insulin, glucagon, GIP, and PP responses to meal stimulation are assessed at baseline and 1.5 months. The results are compared to normal controls.